Running Out Of Time
by Psycho Moon
Summary: Kagome/ Inuyasha. After defeating Nuraku life seemed perfect for Inuyasha and Kagome until one day when that all changed. Prologue and Chapter one inside.


Psycho Moon: Yeah! More revising fun… not.  
  
Uniemon: She doesn't Inuyasha but she does own Sayaka.   
  
Psycho Moon: Enjoy the prologue and first chapter of this fict.   
  
Running Out Of Time  
  
Prologue  
  
by Psycho Moon  
  
About five years have passed since Kagome was first pulled into the well into Feudal Japan and met Inuyasha. Since then they've collected all the shards of the Shikon Jewel, defeated Naraku, made new friends, feel in love, and got married. Now they live in modern day Japan with Kagome as the protector of the Shikon Jewel. Life seems perfect for them.  
  
That all changes though when one morning Inuyasha wakes with an uneasy feeling. With Kagome's love, he leaves for his time promising to be back in no longer then a month's time.   
  
Three years later, Inuyasha still hasn't returned. Kagome, who's been busy raising Inuyasha's daughter alone, needs Inuyasha and decides to take Sayaka, or Chibi Inuyasha as she like to call her, and go back to the past. But things have changed in the past and Inuyasha is no where to be found. The old team gets back together to find him but where is Inuyasha? Why does Kaede have Tetsusaiga? How is Kagome going to keep the Shikon Jewel safe? And why are the team's old enemies coming out of hiding all of a sudden?   
  
Kagome and Sayaka better hurry though and find Inuyasha before they run out of time and loose him forever.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Time Passes  
  
It was early. So early that it was still dark and that most humans in Tokyo were still asleep. Only one woman and her half demon husband were awake.   
  
The half demon stood by the window looking over the quiet city. He seems to have gotten used to modern day Japan. His hair and demon- like ears are wet, as if he had just taken a shower, and his body is only covered by a towel that was tied around his waist. He looks to his wife, who lays awake on their bed. She sat up and pulled the sheet around her bare body to keep herself warm.   
  
"Inuyasha" she whispered slowly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Something is wrong in feudal Japan."  
  
The woman got up and walked over to him. She looked up at him. "Like what, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Kagome…" He looked down at her with sad eyes. Kagome puts her arms around him and sighed.  
  
"Then you must go. It's you home. I wonder what's happening there?" She barred her face in his chest and started to cry. "I'll stay here and wait for you." She let him go and went to sit back down on the bed.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her but soon started to get dressed in his fire- rat kimono. He dressed slowly wishing that he wouldn't have to leave her. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and put it in its shieve. He looked at Kagome and walked over to her. He brought up a clawed hand to her face and started to caress her cheek. Kagome smiled and let out a small giggle. Inuyasha glared at her. "What's so funny?"  
  
Kagome slid her hand over his. "I was just remembering that when we first met you threatened to caress me with you claws. Who would have thought that you would one day actually so that." Inuyasha let out a small sad laugh. He leaned in and gave her a small kiss. Slowly he backed away and stared her face, as if he might forget it.  
  
"I won't be gone more then a month. I promise. I love you, Kagome." He said continuing to caress her cheek.  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha." She squeezed his hand one last time before he slipped it away and jumped out the window. He was on his way to the past. Kagome fell onto their bed and started to cry.  
  
~*~   
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Kagome jumped a little before turning to her daughter. "Huh? What is it, Sayaka?"  
  
"You started to daydream again… was it about Daddy?" said what look like a young Inuyasha. There were only two major differences between the two not full demons. Sayaka had black hair and ears and was… well… a girl.  
  
Kagome looked at her daughter. It always amazed her how her little two year old daughter could read her mind. Kagome sighs and looks up at the ceiling. She wished these echoes from the past would stop torturing her. It was tearing her apart. She sighs again and turns back to her daughter. "Yes about Daddy. Want to hear the rest of the story?" Little Sayaka nods enthusiastically.   
  
"What did you do, Mommy? What was the subduing spell?" yells the little pup.  
  
"Well, I tripped. I was trapped between a tree trunk and your Daddy." Kagome laughed a little. "So… I said the first word that came to mind. SIT!" This sent the little fourth demon into laughter, which soon turned into a yawn. "You better get to sleep, honey. We have a big day tomorrow."  
  
The little pup sat up. "We do?"  
  
"We do!" Kagome got off the bed and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Goodnight, my Chibi Inuyasha." She turned out the light and closed the door.   
  
Kagome sighs as she walks into her and Inuyasha's room. She had finally decided to go after Inuyasha. She needed to know what has happened to him, even if it was bad. She needed to know.   
  
Kagome walked over to the window and looked out over Tokyo. 'I'm coming, Inuyasha. I'm coming.' 


End file.
